1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetic and medical fingernail care. More specifically the present invention relates to a finger tip enclosure apparatus configured and sized to fit over and sealingly enclose a finger tip and its fingernail, for retaining a fingernail polish solvent in prolonged contact with the fingernail so that polish on the fingernail is dissolved or softened for removal while freeing the to move about and perform manual tasks, and alternatively for retaining medication in prolonged contact with the finger tip and fingernail, and still alternatively for shielding the finger tip and fingernail from contamination and abrasion. The apparatus includes an enclosure shell having a tubular shell side wall with a side wall proximal end and a side wall distal end, the side wall proximal end including a sealing structure protruding radially inward for making circumferential sealing contact with side surfaces of a human finger, the side wall distal end being sealingly joined to and closed by a distal end wall.
The sealing structure may include a solid rib or a circumferential inward undulation in the side wall proximal end. The shell optionally includes a bulge protruding radially as part of the side wall and protruding distally as part of the distal end wall to extend the bulge longitudinally to receive a long fingernail. The side wall has a side wall inward surface which optionally includes abrasion elements for dislodging softened polish. The shell may be pre-filled with solvent with a sealing membrane extending across the interior of the shell.
For another embodiment, a longitudinally elongate pad slot is provided in the side wall, and a solvent absorbing pad is secured across and closes the pad slot. Solvent is deposited onto the outward surface of the absorbent pad, whereupon the solvent is absorbed and transmitted through the pad in a wicking action to reach and moisten the fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been solvents for softening and removing polish from fingernails. The solvent typically is placed in a bowl and user fingers are draped over the rim of the bowl so that the finger tips are immersed in the solvent for perhaps an hour or more. A problem with this arrangement has been that the user is forced to sit in close proximity to the bowl and is unable to perform any manual tasks with the hand or hands which are being treated. Another problem has been that the user often tires of this procedure before the necessary time has elapsed, and lifts her fingers out of the solvent, ultimately prolonging the effort.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sealing enclosure apparatus for finger tips which encloses the finger tips individually while immersing the finger tips in a solution such as fingernail polish solvent or a medication within the enclosure, and which are retained on the finger tips by friction, so that the user is free to move about and his or her fingers are individually free to perform manual tasks such as using the telephone or reading a magazine, and alternatively which is suitable for shielding the finger tips and fingernails against contamination and mechanical damage, or to protect food from contact from unclean finger tips, and finally which is suitable for use on toes as well, such as prior to a pedicure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for finger tips which prevents evaporation of the solution, whether in the form of polish solvent or medication, by containing the solution while making sealing contact with the finger.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for finger tips which limits exposure of the user and of persons working and doing business in a salon to solvent fumes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which discourages and makes less tempting the removal of finger tips from the solution prior to full duration contact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally contains an abrasive element for dislodging fingernail polish softened by the solvent.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally is pre-filled with solution during manufacture and which includes a membrane for retaining the solution until the membrane is ruptured by a user finger tip during mounting of the apparatus on the finger.
It is a still additional object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally includes a solution passing absorbent pad mounted in a pad opening in an apparatus wall so that solution deposited onto the pad outward surface passes through the pad and into contact with a user fingernail inside the apparatus, the absorbent pad optionally being removable from the apparatus and replaceable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A finger tip enclosure apparatus is provided for fitting over and sealingly enclosing a user finger tip and its fingernail, the apparatus including an enclosure shell having a tubular shell side wall with a side wall proximal end and a side wall distal end, the side wall proximal end including a sealing structure protruding radially inward for making circumferential sealing contact with side surfaces of a human finger, the side wall distal end being sealingly joined to and closed by a distal end wall.
The sealing structure preferably includes one of a solid rib and a circumferential undulation in the side wall. The side wall preferably includes at least one internal support rib for strengthening the enclosure shell.
The enclosure shell optionally additionally includes a bulge defining a fingernail chamber and protruding radially outward as part of the side wall and protruding distally outward as part of the distal end wall to receive a user fingernail. The apparatus optionally includes an abrasion element for abrading fingernail polish. The enclosure shell encloses an interior space and the interior space optionally is at least partly filled with a solution, and in this instance the apparatus additionally includes a sealing membrane extending across the interior space within the enclosure shell retaining the solvent; so that when a user fits a finger tip into the proximal end, the finger tip bears against and ruptures the sealing membrane and then enters the interior space and is immersed in the solution, while side surfaces of the user finger simultaneously make sealing contact with the sealing structure. The finger tip enclosure apparatus preferably additionally includes a circumferential membrane abutment rib and the sealing membrane abuts the circumferential membrane abutment rib for strengthened membrane mounting; and an adhesive sealingly bonding the membrane to said membrane abutment rib. The solution optionally has a gel consistency for resisting accidental spilling and spraying.
A finger tip enclosure apparatus is further provided for fitting over and sealingly enclosing a user finger tip and its fingernail, the apparatus including an enclosure shell having a tubular shell side wall with a side wall proximal end and a side wall distal end, the side wall proximal end including a sealing structure for making circumferential sealing contact with side surfaces of a human finger, the side wall distal end being sealingly joined to and closed by a distal end wall; a pad slot in the side wall; and a solvent absorbing pad secured across and closing the pad slot; so that a solution deposited onto the absorbent pad is absorbed and transmitted through the absorbent pad and thereby delivered into contact with a user finger within the enclosure shell.
The absorbent pad preferably includes an abrasive element for dislodging polish from a fingernail within the enclosure shell. The absorbent pad may be impregnated with the abrasive material.
The absorbent pad preferably has pad mounting periphery which protrudes beyond the pad slot and overlaps the side wall, and has pad adhesive on the pad mounting periphery securing the absorbent pad to the side wall as the absorbent pad extends over and closes over the pad slot. The pad slot preferably has a rectangular periphery. The absorbent pad preferably includes an absorbent pad outward surface and an absorbent pad inward surface; a solvent permeable backing sheet bonded to the absorbent pad outward surface and extending laterally to define the pad mounting periphery; and a peel away cover sheet secured to the pad inward surface with a light adhesive to be removable from the absorbent pad when the apparatus is to be used.
A finger tip enclosure apparatus is still further provided for fitting over and sealingly enclosing a user finger tip and its fingernail, the apparatus including an enclosure shell having a tubular shell side wall with a side wall proximal end and a side wall distal end, the side wall proximal end including a sealing structure for making circumferential sealing contact with side surfaces of a human finger, the side wall distal end being sealingly joined to and closed by a distal end wall.